Old souls young bodies
by witchysiren
Summary: Game of Thrones characters as Greek Gods. Hera is Cersei, Zeus is Robert Baratheon, Jaime is Apollo, Euron is Poseidon, Gregor is Ares, Margery is Aphrodite. The main relationship here is Euron/Cersei Hera/Poseidon. Chapter 1 is teen angst, Chapter 2 is a love sick sea god and a pissed off angry queen Chapter 3 is everyone vs everyone.
1. Thank you

**Notes** :

 _I remember, he sent a letter it would take forever_

 _but he had to tell her That the feeling runs deep with words so sweet_

 _Does anyone remember?_

 _Is there one for every one or are there many?_

 _I think there's one for every one but I can't find any_

 _I need the sorrow to lock it up and throw away the key to my love cause my love is holy_

Old souls young Bodies – Whissell

 **This part is inspired by anime called bleach**

 **Gaia/Gaea is mother earth she is the mother of the main gods.**

 **Juno – Hera – Cersei**

 **Triton –Poseidon – Euron**

 **Zeus – Zeus**

 **Mortals – mortals**

Even though parents were not meant to have a favourite child. Gaia secretly had a favourite child- Hera. She was a jealous, impatient, greedy girl. However, since she was shrouded in sadness, Gaia loved her the most, giving her eyes which were green as vibrant as a newly budded leaf and hair that was beaten gold and soft as satin. Gaia having seen that Hera's future held only centuries of isolation, pain and unhappiness with Zeus, did what any mother would do, she decided to interfere.

Gaia stole Hera away and erased her memories and bound her powers. She gave a barren woman, poultry farmer's wife, Hera to raise as her own child, the birth was bloody and the witches warned the woman never to get with child again.

Gaia knew that Hera's beauty, greed and pride would make her unbearably unhappy. However as a humble poor girl from a fishing village maybe she could have a happy quiet life before she returned to being a god when her mortal life ended. Gaia could see the restless Zeus seek the world over for his Queen.

When Hera was four her loneliness had already manifested, she wanted a large noisy happy family. The poultry farmer and his wife doted on their daughter but it wasn't enough she wanted more.

When Hera's mortal mother fell pregnant once again, when Hera was four and died in childbirth along with Hera's younger brother. The child had wept for days, which Gaia could not bear and great floods destroyed scores of villages. Gaia decided to give Hera a companion to distract the girl from her grief. Gaia thought long and hard, who could she send to keep the girl company? Hera had a fiery disposition, she needed an anchor. Hera had fire in her veins that she displayed in her eyes or through her vicious angry words.

Gaia searched high and low, she had many children and they had children, alas none were suitable. Then she heard her son, the reckless mad self-proclaimed king of the sea, mock Zeus. He clashed with Zeus, almost daily. They would destroy the world if left to their own devices. Perhaps if he disappeared for a time and Zeus solidified his reign, Poseidon would bow his arrogant head and follow his brother. That was what younger brothers were meant to do through the laws of nature, follow their older brothers.

Gaia found her son Poseidon, yawn his trident over his shoulder, he had blood on his skin.

"Oh don't worry mother, it is not my blood it's the King of the Gods'" he scoffed at the title.

Gaia, sang to her son and he fell into a slumber, she then erased his memory and turned him into a little child.

Hera, named Juno was walking with her father and their widow neighbour along the beach. Juno ran ahead, fearless as a lioness. She discovered the little boy on the beach. He was drowned she was staring down at him.

"What have you there Juno?" her father asked

"A dead boy," she said kicking the boy

his eyes snapped open Juno fell back on the sand the boy smiled at the girl

The girl smiled back, it had been months since she had smiled, she had not smiled since her mother died.

The little boy was adopted by the widow, and named Triton to honour the King of the Sea Poseidon, for giving the woman a son, to look after her when she got old and frail. They two children were inseparable since he had been found on the beach. Since they were neighbours, they shared everything, they often slept together, ate together and got punished for mischief together.

Gaia took her attention elsewhere. The girl would eventually fall in love with the boy, the boy was already smitten. He was devoted and she was greedy for attention, his most of all.

While Juno was both beautiful and clever Triton was known as the village idiot. He never excelled in anything and seemed to be soft in the head. Those who knew him well believed two things about the boy, one being around Juno made him stupid and two, he sometimes played the fool to learn people's true intentions.

It just so happened that despite being clever Juno also did not excel at scholarly pursuits she thought learning was beneath her and if she could not do something on the first try she left it.

Triton had been spotted swimming with Juno one day and an old sailor asked him to work for him. As the two spent less time together Juno's sadness returned but had transformed into anger and was turning into resentment.

With every compliment she heard about Triton's natural ability in the water she resented him more. She found fault with everything the way he smelt, his height, the way he spoke even the way he breathed.

The two teenagers had reached marriageable age, Juno's mother had very specific instructions, Juno was not to marry anyone who was wealthy, a stranger to the village and she would only wed someone she loved. Juno enjoyed watching the dejected males leave her house, she felt like a queen. They called her father arrogant and prideful for a man who had nothing but a pretty daughter.

* * *

When none of her wares fetched her a single coin at the market, that even her beauty could not persuade anyone to purchase her misshapen pottery she had flung herself into her bed.

"Triton!" she screamed finding his stupid wooden axe in her bed she rubbed her arm which had made the most contact with the toy weapon. She cried bitterly and went to sleep dreaming one day of being worshiped and being treated as a queen.

"Come with me," Triton told her in the afternoon when she woke up at his hand on her shoulder.

"No, I hate you," she mumbled and turned away.

"I'll do the thing you like," he said taking her foot in his two hands

She kicked him and pretended to snore.

"Come with me Juno, I shall cook you a feast. I shall even wait on you hand and foot just as you like," he coaxed getting up and holding his hand out to her

"Okay," she agreed with a shrug taking his hand and making him do all the work in hoisting her up. They stumbled and ended up in an awkward embrace all he saw was gold and all she saw was his ugly tunic. She angled her head back he wasn't so ugly she thought to herself.

She had nothing better to do than mend father's clothes and her cooking and sewing skills were so terrible that it was better her father looked elsewhere tonight. Triton's mother always made enough food for four people anyway.

Whenever she was angry, Triton would take her to explore caves and they would swim and then eat on the beach and then return to fall asleep in either of their houses. They had a cave that they both favoured they had drawn their dreams on the wall, as children. She had drawn herself, a woman with a crown on her head, with long yellow hair surrounded by lots of children and his only had a picture of a ship and a massive axe.

"I'll marry you," he told her as soon as he was certain that she was asleep.

"Not if I marry you first, you sea crab," she murmured as they fell asleep curled next to each other in their favourite cave, their clothes drying in the blistering afternoon sun on tree branches outside after their swim.

When Triton and Juno did not return to their homes that night. Juno's father decided to speak to Triton's mother, they agreed that the two would wed soon. The widow had named a modest amount for Juno's dowry, a cow and a goat and five hen.

* * *

Triton had barged into Juno's house with a pomegranate. He had traded and saved and negotiated for months to get a perfect specimen for Juno, he would propose marriage to her, one look at the golden orb she would say yes. She loved pomegranates, he would never forget the beating he had gotten because she had convinced him to steal one from the wine merchants garden. Since that day she had often stared at the the fruit stalls wistfully, she couldn't afford it not when they had to prioritize cheese and bread to the fruit, luckily Triton's family were in the textile business and her family provided the two household with eggs and meat.

Triton saw a strange man in Juno's house. The man glowed he had the bearing of a king he had a beard, dark hair and a circlet he was laughing and shaking Juno's father's hand. Even though all he could see was the man's back, Triton had never felt so much hatred coil inside his heart, it was the equivalent of a storm at sea.

Juno was seated with Triton's mother, a bored expression on her face, a caged white bird on the table in front on her squawking energetically. Juno was tapping her foot, staring at the strange, familiar and handsome man. Then she caught sight of Triton. She stood up and was about to cross over to Triton when Triton's mother pulled Juno away.

Triton heard voices from the loud neighbours all trying to get a peek then he heard the strange man's name. Zeus. The king of the Gods was here. In the house of the proud man who only had a pretty daughter.

Zeus, turned to Triton, "Embrace me brother" held his arms open for a hug. Triton ran outside and vomited. Undoubtedly, the king of the gods was here to ask Juno to marry him and Juno would say yes she wanted nothing more to be a Queen. What was better than being a queen of the gods?

* * *

He sat in their cave and ate burnt fish, it had no taste and he choked on the bones, he didn't spit it out he chewed it to mush and swallowed it. He was so consumed by his misery that he did not realise that he was no longer alone.

She hugged him from behind, "you left so quickly, the king of the gods wanted to embrace you as a brother. Father said that Zeus was vexed but he shall not hold it against you, father told him that you were the village idiot."

Triton took another bite.

"You burned it," she told him trying to pull the fish away from him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked finally pushing her hand away.

"Clearly not to sup with you, you greedy boy," she huffed.

 _Boy_. It rankled now that she called him boy, was that because she had seen Zeus and now knew what a man looked like?

She sat next to him leaning on him, resting her chin on his shoulder watching the fire with him. They sat in silence. The crackling of the fire and the only sound save for their breathing.

He could never stay angry at her, he unwrapped the fruit.

"I got this for you," he pushed the pomegranate to her, the rarest breed gold outside and crimson inside, commonly pomegranates were known to be red outside and inside when ripe.

Her face lit up, "Triton it truly is…"

"A wedding gift," he said sullenly, he knew he could never compete with the king of the gods.

"I… you heard…. but," she shook her head holding the fruit in both of her hands.

He nodded as he threw the fish in the fire and walked out of the cave stretching and running his hands through his hair. Triton thought that he bore a passing resemblance to Zeus. Clearly the god was a better version of Triton, he would not fault Juno. Triton loved Juno, he would find a way to be okay with this.

"He asked my father if he could court me, my father said yes but my mother's dying wish was that I only marry one I love," she spoke from behind him, "it is just courting I can always reject…."

"Marry him Juno," Triton shrugged

"Triton!" Juno cried in frustration

"Don't marry him what does it matter what I say? You want to be queen," he turned around to face her, the hurt look on her face replaced by her arrogant look.

"You think I will choose being a queen over love or happiness?" she sneered.

"Yes," he said mouth dry. This is what she wants he told himself. It's for the best. It was what she deserved. She deserved the finest things in life. She deserved only the best the world had to offer he could give her nothing.

"You truly honestly want me to marry Zeus?" She asked frowning.

"Yes, I honestly truly want you to marry him," he echoed.

"Very well, thank you… for the gift," she said, carefully wrapping the pomegranate in the cloth and leaving it in the sand by her feet, she crossed her arms across her chest hugging herself

"Wait," no, it wasn't fair, she was happiest when they were together alone, what did Zeus know about Juno? He knew of his reputation he was a womaniser. No, Juno deserved better, and if she was to be with someone other than him, it would have to be someone better than him and Zeus may be a better version of him, in physique but he would be a rotten husband.

"Yes?" she asked hopefully, he watched her throat as she swallowed nervously.

"I shall be ever so jealous of the views from Mount Olympus the ambrosia the games the gods play." He said, with a small smile, he was a coward.

"Oh," she said simply the disappointment hung between them.

They heard laughter and breaking of pottery.

"Llona and Marius are wed," Juno said craning her neck towards the revelry, she always instinctively knew whenever weddings would happen she knew even when elopements would occur. "They could have at least bought my pottery if they were going to break it," she complained.

"You will be too," he said picking up a shell and throwing it into the waves.

"Will you come to the wedding?" She asked in a small voice.

"I would miss it for naught," Triton told her with a bright smile.

"Thank you," she said tears were falling freely.

The lump in his throat refused to let the words, "No, do not marry him, stay with me," pass and after a moment that felt like an eon, she ran past him. On the way back home he stumbled on something it was the pomegranate he hurled it into the sea as hard as it could his arm hurt after that, but not as much as his heart.

* * *

The next day the King of the Gods arrived to take his betrothed.

After Zeus kissed Juno, she changed, she glowed her body changed she grew taller and her flesh was plumper, she changed from a girl to a woman. She farewelled her father and demurely returned to Zeus' side.

Zeus cupped her cheek, "I found you, Hera" he said to her. Juno was no more this was Hera. She looked at Triton with a look that made him flinch. She bent down and picked up the cockatoo that Zeus had gifted her as a courting present and she and her future husband ascended to Mt Olympus.

The village was in uproar, they were so happy that they knew a god. They told stories about how much they loved Juno, and praised and complimented her. Triton sneered at them they had called her names behind her back and wanted nothing but her father to pay for his arrogance in rejecting all of Juno's past suitors.

Triton went to the beach to catch some fish. It would settle his mind and heart. Then he felt the change. He felt like there was something inside him twisting and tearing him apart. He gasped for breath as his eyes watered, he coughed up seawater and seaweed. He lay sprawled on the beach, watching with laboured breathing as his wooden axe also twisted and changed. He crawled over to it and as soon as he grasped it and saw it was now a mighty trident. His memories then assaulted his brain, he was Poseidon and he was in love with his rival and older brother's bride to be.

He lay on his back on the sand. Hours later, he sought out one of his bastards and stationed him with his mother and explained that he must return to the seas and that he was grateful to be her son. And when she perished as a mortal woman she would become a seawitch and be his advisor.

When he arrived at his palace he found an odd thing, next to his throne was the accursed pomegranate. It was a reminder to him that he would never be rid of that woman who now was out of reach for ever.


	2. Kiss me

**Notes:**

 **Inspired by Greek mythology. Hera wants to make amends, Poseidon wants to get laid.**

 **Cersei -Hera**

 **Euron - Poseidon**

Every once in a while the gods would take on human form. For love of a mortal or out of sheer boredom, rarely they were turned into mortals to teach them a lesson or to punish them.

Poseidon was quite satisfied with being a god, he did not think being turned into a mortal was a punishment. Despite being turned mortal without his permission he had lived a good short life, he had felt the love of a mother, had a father figure, and fallen in love.

The sounds of waves helped him slumber. He slept a lot, when he was awake everything reminded him of Hera or Juno as he knew her. At least when he slept he could get the girl out of his head. No not a girl anymore she was a Queen, a Goddess now.

He heard screams. It was a woman in labour. Hera must be punishing yet another one of Zeus's lovers with either prolonging the duration of the labour or multiplying the excruciating pain that came with childbirth. He picked up his trident and went to take care of a sea monster that was destroying a village. He left a few of his bastards in charge.

He sighed it was the village where he and Hera had frolicked as children, where they stole pastries, ran away from chores and ate fish on the beach.

Poseidon sighed again, earning him a look from one of his more judgmental and older bastards, as his sigh caused an underwater tremor and made some hovels crumble and humans screamed and ran for their lives.

Hera. His thoughts drifted to her once again. She was raised by the oceans, which was the only acknowledgement she gave to their brief life together. Perhaps it was a cosmic joke that not only would he and Zeus fight over power that they'd fight over the same woman, no a goddess. Poseidon hadn't even put up a fight for Hera he'd just stepped aside as he knew he could not compete against a god for her love. As for power, he now felt a new motivation to fight his King and brother.

For a wedding present he had given her tears and she had given him a smile as they parted the night before she ascended to Mt Olympus, this was when he thought he was just a poor sailor from a fishing village and not a god as well. Maybe if he had known he too was a God he would have fought for her hand.

She had not looked back and he did not attend their wedding.

He heard about their marital problems, he blamed himself, he knew it would happen and he let it happen because he was too cowardly to confess his love. No matter how much Zeus hurt Hera, Poseidon did not interfere.

Even though he had been her childhood friend she was not one to take kindly to advice, she was stubborn and paranoid, believing that the advice people gave her served them more than her.

With the trident dripping with the sea monster's blood, he looked upwards. He wondered if she could see him now. He had stayed away, at first it was red hot jealousy, he had heard how sweetly Hera loved her king. Then her marriage to Zeus started disintegrating, hope blossomed in the sea god's chest. He wanted the next time she saw him to be awed with the man he had become, the god. She never was in attendance when he met with Zeus, since he was the goddess of families and marriage she was busy blessing unions all across the word.

Perhaps it was a good thing that they were apart, he often told himself, it would give him time to heal his broken heart and get over the girl. It had been 400 years, surely, the feelings had faded and left his system.

* * *

His chief advisor, the sea witch, Ursula, who had been his mortal mother when he had been the mortal boy Triton walked into the throne room. Her skin purple, her lips red, and her dress black, a coral crown on her head.

"Here," she said giving him a potion, "Drink this and you can stop her from destroying the world."

"Who is her," he asked picking up the stupid pomegranate, it had been 400 years and it still hadn't changed in appearance. He hurled it out of sight. He knew it would return.

"She, Hera, is going to crack open mount Olympus, and the rest of the world, with just her sighs alone.

"Hera? Why must I concern myself with the Queen?" Poseidon put his Trident down, he missed his axe. He always wished he had an axe, the trident was good but he liked slicing things off not stabbing things to death, he would have to yank out the trident, gravity would send his axe to the ground, if he had one. The axe would need no upkeep the use alone would keep it sharp. The trident was a bother more than a help.

"I was your mother, when you were mortal. I was there when you were her little pet fish," she said twisting Poseidon's ear, "I don't want the world destroyed."

"Fine," he swatted her hand away, "you have my undivided attention."

"She wants him to apologise but he does not feel that he has wronged her, her pride is hurting she wants the world to suffer with her. Selfish bitch."

"Well he is making a fool of her and it is within her rights to be treated with respect," He itched to bury his trident in Zeus chest. No an Axe. Yes an Axe.

"She's a hypocrite people call her the goddess of anger and jealousy, she's harming…"

"Those who commit adultery?"

"Look at you defending the indefensible, it is like we are back in the village," Ursula remarked.

"Very well, mother what am I to do?" Poseidon asked weary of the conversation already he wanted to sleep, he grimaced as he saw the accursed pomegranate on a cushion being brought in by a servant who genuflected.

"Absorb her feelings and redirect them," Ursula told him.

"That's possible," he asked in confusion, his brow furrowed, a crease appearing between his very expressive blue eyes. Despite having three witches as his most trusted advisors he was more partial to using violence than magic to solve problems in the sea kingdom.

"She may be the queen of the gods but don't forget sea witches raised both of you. Our milk is what she drank as a babe she is of us as much as you are. You can do it take away some of her rage."

"And do what with it?" Poseidon asked, he still preferred the idea of killing Zeus. "

You will know My son," Ursula replied proudly.

"Will she know I aided my Queen in her hour of need?" Poseidon asked licking his lips trying to mask the hopefulness from his voice

"She feels all women are trying to seduce her husband and all men are trying to seduce her. You know what she does to men who attempt to seduce her."

"She tortures them for all of eternity," he answered

"It is in your best interests that she never finds out that you have given her any aid. She will most likely see any interference even from you as an insult on her honour, her pride her character."

"Even me?" Poseidon smirked

"Do you still love her?" Ursula asked

"Me her? No" Poseidon lied, "I am a God, I have a million bastards, I have no need for her I have sirens, mermaids, nymphs I have hordes of lovers I

"I warn you. If you take this potion and you have love for her the torture will be unique and known only to you ," Ursula interrupted her son's lies.

"This thing I will do. Will it soothe her?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes but," Ursula tightened her grip on the vial that contained the potion, the potion would bind Poseidon to Hera. Ursula did not for a moment doubt that Poseidon loved Hera but she was certain the Queen did not return Poseidon's feelings. Giving the binding potion to one half of an unrequited love was cruel, Poseidon would lose the capacity to ever love another if he took the potion, no matter how many years passed he would still want the queen.

"Good thing I don't love her then," he smiled sadly, Ursula let the Sea King take the potion from her hands as she left the throne room.

* * *

"Idiot boy!" Ursula said flinging the coral crown she wore on her head to show that she was the chief of Poseidon's advisors on a chair

"What's happened?" Morgana Ursula's little sister and the woman who had been Hera's mother when Hera had been Juno, asked as she parted the hair of the red headed woman seated at her feet.

"He's a lovesick boy again hoping she will look in his direction," Ursula collapsed into the chair pushing her crown away.

"He deserves it," Morgana said without sympathy, she was loyal and served him well but she still blamed him for what Zeus was doing to Hera. "He could have been brave he could have," Morgana muttered angrily as she brushed the hair of a young woman seated at her feet, "prevented all of this!"

"Aye," Ursula agreed

"Don't fret he had 400 years of what he thought was heartbreak now he can feel what it truly feels like," Morgana cackled.

"Sisters are we forgetting something, we are trying to contain queen Hera's wrath. Poseidon's love for her is pure. It shall not be torture. I believe in him." Calypso told her fellow witch sisters freeing her hair from Morgana's brushing.

* * *

Immediately after drinking the potion, Poseidon heard fabric rustle and footfalls, Hera was pacing, he closed his eyes. He could feel her confusion and her anger, her rage, she wanted a storm, she wanted sleet she wanted destruction she wanted wrath. He took on her sadness and a storm raged on the seas for weeks while he slumbered.

When he woke the world was not destroyed. While he slumbered he dreamt that he'd confessed his love and hera had rejected zeus. It was a simple dream. They had remained mortals and upon death they'd all reverted to their godforms, she lived on a land palace with Morgana and her father the poultry farmer who's name Poseidon had forgotten was made a demi god and Morgana had wed him. Poseidon resided in the ocean with his mother Ursula. Hera and Poseidon they had all the many, many children that she wanted.

There was a sense of unease in the seas, their King was gloomy and so the oceans took on his mood.

Before long Zeus was up to his old tricks. Poseidon asked the witches for another potion, in case his queen needed another storm.

"It's in your veins now you're connected to her. Her wish is now your command you're enthralled to her," Ursula had told her adopted son

That didn't sound bad, Poseidon thought to himself

Hera was taking out her anger on everyone except the culprit Zeus.

When a hero she'd given her favour had destroyed a village because his wife had borne zeus a child, she had watched impatiently, without a twinge of remorse as the humans cried for mercy while they were put to the sword. Zeus had rescued his offspring and his lover. However one of the many villagers who had perished was a son of poseidon who'd left the sea to be with a woman he had fallen in love with.

The witches informed Poseidon that Hera would come to apologise and that he should keep his tongue in check and that his entire presence would offend her.

"Because she'll think I want to seduce her?" the idea amused him, irritating Juno was a favourite pastime of his.

"No... Because you have numerous bastards, you do not even know their names, and you do not respect the sanctity of marriage," Morgana had informed him

"Very well. I shall behave," he promised his three advisors who didn't believe him.

* * *

Morgana had just cried and hugged Hera. Hera had pushed the witch aside and strode to the throne room of the land palace. The floors were wet, she walked carefully she wondered if the crabs were his offspring, the thought made her smile. The palace was covered in vibrant coral and seaweed, it was surprisingly pretty she decided. She put a hand to her head holding her crown in place, it was a silver crown, with emeralds cut like peacock feathers. She didn't know why she wore it, she hated it, it was beautiful but it was a symbol of Zeus' infidelity and it was heavy.

Her eye caught a golden orb on a cushion, it looked familiar but before she could inspect it, Poseidon emerged from the pool set in the middle of the throne room. His lower fish half, a shimmering grey blue scaled tail split into two and turned into men's legs.

Poseidon paused, she was lovelier than he remembered. Her sadness multiplying her beauty.

He wasn't what she expected. Last she saw of him he was a skinny boy with a wooden axe. He had long black hair sticking to his frame like slimy seaweed, he was Triton no more.

"I have come to express my condolences for the death of one of your children," she said eyes on his blue ones and not looking anywhere else. She was a queen she was a married queen. She faltered and took a long look. She felt guilty for a moment comparing poseidon to zeus and finding her husband lesser.

He smirked and strode toward her, "they mean nothing to me, their mothers even less. Do not concern yourself, my queen"

She had judged him with just a look, "if you had a wife she would feel quite diminished that you would disrespect your union for nothing." Her face was as arrogant as ever but her voice betrayed her pain.

"Good thing i have no wife," it was incredible he thought how Hera was getting offended on behalf of his non-existent wife.

"How can you have no regard for them? They are of you!" she asked incredulously

"So are the contents of my chamber pot," he said he was standing face to face to her and he wanted nothing better to kiss her to hold her but her next three words disrupted his thoughts.

"You are disgusting," she looked at him in disbelief and turned away from him

"So is your husband you don't call him disgusting."

"To his face," she admitted, I am aware of what he is, she said shaking her head and turning to face him her eyes narrowed, "also how dare you?" No one dared speak to her like this, they would lose their heads and their entire lineages would end.

"Oh Juno if I could turn back time," he took her hand in both of his

"Enough!" she hissed yanking her hand back, "do not be so familiar with me, you shall regret it."

"Unlike you I am willing to pay any price. Do you miss our old life? How simple it was? Remember the crown I made for you? The driftwood crown you called it" he tried to take her hand again

"Why are you bare?" she asked interrupting him putting her hand to her eyes as a shield deliberately taking a few steps away from him careful not to slip and fall. She preferred the driftwood crown to the one on her head, it symbolised her youth the only time she had been truly happy.

"I am of the water what need have I of clothes? he shrugged ensuring his muscles rippled for her appreciation.

"What are those?" she pointed to the markings on his body

"I tussled with a kraken those sea monsters really love embracing," he was pleased to note that his flexing had not gone unnoticed by Hera.

"Did it hurt?" she asked the barest hint of concern in her voice

"I'm a god,' he scoffed "nothing could hurt me," he pounded a fist into his chest

Zeus looked like a fat old man in comparison Hera sighed and desperately thought of something, anything to say, "What of armour?" she asked quickly as she saw the crying witch stare at her wiping her eyes

"Are we at war my beautiful one? Are you here to kill me?" He asked closing the distance between them

"No, I'm here to offer repatriation," she said waving him away and taking a seat, averting her gaze.

"Very well in exchange for killing my bastard…" He began authoratatively

"Your child," she corrected him her lip curling in displeasure, Hera was no stranger to hypocrisy, other gods bastards she turned a blind eye to but her husband's bastards she wanted to destroy with her bare hands.

"My bastard child," he amended, "I demand a kiss, as payment."

Her mouth hung open and then her nostrils flared and her green eyes flashed, for a moment she was Juno again angry at him for some small unintentional slight.

"Have a drink then for courage my lovely one, and then pay up," his lips made a popping sound when he said up.

"No," she declined, "I am not my husband," she had her nose in the air.

"I asked you for a drink not to lay with me."

"Put on some clothes and mayhaps I shall," she rolled her eyes

"A drink or laying with me," he asked biting his lip.

"A drink," she clarified, her irritation emanating from her pores.

"And my Kiss? A child…"

"A bastard," she corrected him

"A bastard child's life for a kiss, my queen it is a bargain."

* * *

She sipped the blue liquid as he dressed, he strode over and sat close to her. The crying witch, Morgana had given her the drink, it was sweet, she could not place the taste, it was not a wine, nor mead nor ale, it was something cool and refreshing. The stupid crone's tears had fallen into the goblet as well.

He had a drink in his hand it was untouched he was just staring at her.

She was close enough to touch to taste to…

"Tell her to leave," she's making me upset Hera took another sip of her drink

Poseidon nodded at Morgana who exited the room, with a dramatic sigh.

"Will you pay the price?" Poseidon asked softly

Hera looked at him in confusion

He caressed her cheek with his knuckles

"Oh," she exclaimed, the drink had dulled her senses. Had he drugged her? The bastard. He wouldn't Triton would not. He wasn't Triton she told herself. This was her own stupidity she knew exactly what male gods did when they wanted a woman, they used force. Zeus would not believe her if Poseidon did anything to her, he would blame her, his hatred for Poseidon was stronger than whatever scraps of affection he still felt for her. She should have brought Ares with her. She was cursing her vengeful nature, had she underneath it all wanted Zeus to find out and get jealous? Perhaps.

He felt her tremble he along with everyone knew Zeus denied her love if he gave her that would she leave Zeus for him? Would that destroy the world? Was it worth the risk?

She leaned into his touch. He had his answer. Yes it was. Zeus did not deserve her. She deserved to be adored to be loved to be cherished and no one could give her that but him. No power on earth would stop him from worshiping her.

When he tipped her chin and brought his mouth to hers, her eyes were closed her goblet fell to the ground her hands desperately clutching at his tunic. He would kiss her but first he needed to take off the crown she wore. He would give her a better crown a bigger crown, the replica of the driftwood crown. As soon as he touched her crown, he heard thunder, her eyes fluttered open, a deep sigh escaped her throat. She straightened her crown and got up.

"I cannot be a hypocrite, I am the goddess of family and marriage. I cannot," she shook her head her hair bounced her lips were pursed.

"You can leave him first then you can kiss me."

"I…"

"You want to," he pointed out slyly.

"No," she flung her hands in the air, "I must make him love me, failing that I must make him honour our marriage or I become a failure as the goddess of marriage, a laughingstock, a joke," there was a frenzy to her words.

"I hear jealousy is a marital aid," he said placing his hand on her shoulder

"Yes, it has done wonders for mine," she said sarcastically pushing his hand away, "Farewell Triton," she told him

He didn't correct her incorrect use of his name.

She paused at the cushion, on which the pomegranate rested. She gave him a questioning look and then walked out of his palace.

He watched her walk away, again. He had rejected her when they were youths and now she rejected him now that they were gods.


	3. Fool of me

_**Cersei – Hera**_

 _ **Poseidon – Euron**_

 _ **Zeus – Robert**_

 _ **Hephaestus – Joffrey/Gendry**_

 _ **Asclepius - Qyburn**_

 _ **Margery Tyrell - Aphrodite**_

 _ **Ares – Gregor Clegane**_

Recommended song: Fool of Me - Say Lou Lou

 **Morgana drugged Hera, Hera is drunk!Cersei, Poseidon and Hera clear the air, and Zeus is a violent possessive pig (in other words Robert Baratheon) Hepahestus is Joffrey 2.0. Hera/Cersei is a bad mother. I changed why Hephaestus and Aphrodite married and I changed the order and how Hera and Zeu's children were conceived to show the destruction of their marriage.**

"You did not drink," Morgana accused Poseidon

"I had other things on my mind, namely Hera," he responded, "why? what was in the drink?"

"Truth serum."

"Truth serum, you gave the most vengeful God truth serum… This is why nepotism is bad. Do you have any idea what she may say or do? If my brother is not here within the candle mark to murder me I shall be quite surprised." Poseidon forehead was marred with worry lines, more for Hera than his own safety. She had been truly tempted he had not imagined her want and need, she had conveyed her desire for him by the way she had clutched at his clothes. She had wanted him. She could start a war between the heavens and the seas with just a taunt directed to her philandering husband.

"You were supposed to drink," Morgana said calmly

"And then what?" His plan was working until Zeus started his grumbling

"Once you drank, you would confess your love and then she would have spent the night here the first of many but you did not do your part. Whatever happens now is your fault, you craven."

"Yes Morgana, every little thing is my fault." Poseidon said sarcastically

"400 years and we finally agree on something my Sea Lord," Morgana chuckled.

* * *

Hera watched the demigods scatter away from her as she arrived home. She groaned when she saw the Goddess of sexual love and desire approach her.

Ares her son, nicknamed the Mountain bowed his head in respect to his mother, blocking Hera's view of the thorn in her side, Aphrodite. The goddess of love was gaining popularity. Was love as effective as fear for ruling?

"Stay near who knows what the smirking whore from Cyprus wants from me," she told her son.

Ares nodded and stepped aside trying to look inconspicuous and failing.

"Is it true? Are you going to marry me to your son?" The girl's perfect lower lip quivered, Hera wanted to slap her, the girl was so fake.

Ares looked at his mother in horror.

"He may be a part of me, but no. Not even I am that cruel. You shall not marry that beast. I have told him maybe just to keep him hopeful enough so as to not make any trouble."

"You lied to me!" Hephaestus yelled

Hera cringed

Ares stepped forward and arrested his brother's advance towards his mother

No matter what Zeus said about her incompetence as a mother, Ares was proof that she did something right, he would die for her.

"Yes, now be gone, the mere sight of you makes my skin crawl. I should have flung you even harder so that your neck had broken."

Aphrodite gasped.

"You bitc..." Hephaestus did not finish his word as his brother wrapped an iron clad grip around his neck

"Do not disrespect my mother," Areas said darkly, each word slow as honey dripping from a spoon.

"You are no son of mine, you are your father's son, and I shall not have another woman suffer as I have at your fathers hand."

"I am not my father!" Hephaestus protested when Ares let him go.

"Yes you doing a fine job of convincing me," Hera scoffed, be gone, she said and waved her hand and Hephaestus fell through the hole in the floor

"You did a good deed for me," Aphrodite said grudgingly

"Oh go simper elsewhere, I wouldn't marry my worst enemy to that beast and lo and behold you are my worst enemy, come to cast me down and take all that I hold dear? Younger, more beautiful than me, tell me do you want to be queen?"

"No of course not you're queen," Aphrodite stammered

"Do not forget that," Hera said with eyes as cold and hard as flint as she strode to her chambers Asclepius the god of medicine and Ares keeping gods and demigods from approaching Hera.

However some were brave and risked the wrath of Ares and spoke to Hera who made them cry via threats or insults until she was at her chambers. She opened the door and there were her pets a cockatoo and her a peacock. She loved them more than her children. She bade her loyal companions good evening and sat down to think about Poseidon.

* * *

Hebe and Eileithyia visited their mother after hearing of how strangely she was behaving.

"Of all my female children, you two I dislike the least," Hera told them.

The only two daughters of the Queen of the gods exchanged glances.

"You are extensions of me, you Hebe are goddess of youth and you whose name I can barely pronounce of childbirth. You are me. How did I give birth to the god of war? And that ugly pest Hephaestus. Never mind. Why are you here? Pass me some wine and speak fast."

"We are concerned you seem," Hebe began

"Not yourself mother," her sister concluded

"I am feeling rather confident it is true, I feel," she brought the goblet to her lips, "so free"

The door opened and Zeus stormed in and he pulled Hera off her bed and glared at her

"Oh look you made me spill my wine, you pig," she said not meeting his gaze

Her daughters gasped, their mother was all about appearance, it was an open secret that their marriage was an unhappy one, but Hera liked to pretend that they were still in love.

"Have you lain with my brother?" he yelled in her face

"Which one?" Hera asked adopting a look of concentration.

Her daughters were about to get up when Zeus indicated that they stay back

"Poseidon," Zeus spat out, "have you returned from his bed?"

"I have returned from his… palace," Hera smiled at her husband wickedly

"I ask you once more," did you lay with him Zeus face was terrifying

The sisters were scared for their mother was this why she was acting strange, had she had an affair with the sea god?

"No," Hera said shaking her head making her blonde curls bounce

Hebe squeezed her sisters hand everything would be fine

"Oh, but I wanted to," she sighed dramatically, "and I would have if you hadn't had a tantrum like a child. I was this close," she put her thumb and index finger together. "I wish I'd let him fuck me so that you could hear what it sounds like when a woman is properly satisfied."

The slap echoed all over Olympus

Hera didn't fall she stumbled "I shall wear this as a badge," she said tenderly touching her face which was darkening from his violence.

"Keep talking and I shall give you another to match!" Zeus roared

"So you can impregnate scores of women and I cannot look for comfort?" she asked challenging him

Zeus grabbed her wine jug and emptied it on Hera's head "find your comfort here, you are not to leave your chambers from now until I say so."

"I am not a child," Hera hissed

"You behave like one!" Zeus thundered

"Father if I may," Hebe stood up

"No you may not," Zeus turned to his daughters, "if either of you so much as..."

"Get out!" Hera screamed, she threw her crown at Zeus he caught it, "I hate you!" She yelled "I wish. I wish I was mortal again and I never have to see any of your faces again!"

Zeus wrapped his hand around Hera's neck, Hera's crown falling to the floor, "if you wish it, who am I to deny you?"

Hera's eyes bulged as she felt her throat on the verge of being crushed she futilely tried to pry her husbands fingers off her neck.

"Father stop. I have a better solution."

Hera looked at her son, whom she hated the most, he had saved her life. Wonders would never cease.

Hera still wine soaked had collapsed in a heap upon the ground when Zeus let go of her to speak to Hephaestus. Hebe and her sister tended to their mother who was gasping for air, a look of hatred and disgust on her face as she looked at her husband.

* * *

Zeus accompanied Hephaestus to his forge and watched him create a throne fit for Hera. While Hephaestus hammered away Zeus thought back 400 years ago…

 _When Zeus and Hera were wed he had eyes for none but his beautiful bride. Their daughter Hebe was conceived in pure love. Hera's kisses were sweet as honey and his name alone on her every breath. She had worshipped him._

 _Then he had strayed.  
Her rage and disbelief had turned his blood cold he was unsure how to approach his bride. His proud wife had in a fury struck him. _

_Then in fear she'd fled he'd hunted her down and Ares was conceived in pure passion her rage and his fear of losing his wife.  
She had made him swear to be faithful he in that moment meant every word as he agreed to never betray her again. He had been in awe and so in love with Hera, touched by her kindness in forgiving him for his adultery.  
Then when he betrayed her again he found her contemplating by a river that had formed from her tears  
"Do you love me still?" she asked a blade in her hand she was twirling it her attention elsewhere  
When he didn't answer the blade slipped from her grasp and she got up walking towards him  
"Even a little bit?" she asked her eyes losing colour with each step  
"Do you?" he asked jaw clenched_

 _She didn't answer.  
He turned away and would have left her but he heard her cry out his name  
"You married me, you made a vow to me. You promised me. You were meant to love me. I gave you everything. I gave up…"  
He stood quietly and turned around to face the woman that he could not stop wronging.  
"How am I to be the goddess of marriage of monogamy if i can't keep my husband faithful?" she asked stabbing her finger to her chest  
"The fault is in me not you," Zeus sighed_

 _"No one will see it that way, I shall be blamed, and I drove you to it."_

 _Zeus knew she was telling the truth, no one would blame him, they would blame her, when he had wed her he had been distracted by her beauty to notice that she had a sadness about her. The sadness had turned to anger then resentment now it was simply pain. He could blame her sadness for his straying but he would have strayed even if she was always in good spirits.  
He comforted her the only way he knew Eileithyia was conceived in his sorrow and guilt and her pain of heartbreak.  
"You did this to me she had told him, you ruined me, my heart was light as a feather now it is tar."  
"I shall not do it again," he told her but this time he knew he did not mean it  
She had given him a beautiful and sad smile. "I do not believe you," she had whispered softly against his skin.  
Hephaestus was conceived in pure hatred. Hera had killed one of his lovers and was celebrating with drinks. Hera's hatred for Zeus had reached its peak. When they coupled she shut her eyes and refused to look at him. A strange smile on her lips. Her kisses were bitter, her breath had only curses and her embrace cold.  
By chance Zeus had heard Hera merry with drink tell her daughters, "I finally see the appeal of a lover, no wonder your father keeps taking on new ones after I kill them."  
"Mother," Hebe had said tentatively, "are you saying you have a lover?"_

 _"Yes, why should your father have all the fun?"  
"When?"  
Hera patted her stomach and laughed an ugly laugh as she spilled her wine all over her dress_

 _Her laugh tormented Zeus as he unleashed his fury on the world. Who had dared touch his wife? He knew now why she targeted his lovers he could not bring himself to punish her.  
Gaia took a human form and met with her son "what troubles you my son?" she asked  
"Whose bastard is my wife accommodating in her belly?"  
"You are the father of her babe, she has known no lover but you."  
"That hateful woman is spreading lies," he said with relief  
Zeus wasn't present for the birth however he heard that the child was lame._

 _While Hera felt no shame about flinging her son from Mt Olympus she did feel shame about being unfaithful to Zeus in her mind. When Hephaestus had been conceived she had been thinking of Triton, his clumsy wet kisses and his clumsier hands. She had endeavoured to never be in the same place as him now that he was a God. She had succeeded for over 400 years. It wasn't hard to imagine it was Triton when Zeus had touched her, they looked similar after all. However unlike the Triton in her memories, Zeus would never stay faithful._

 _After Hephaestus had been born Zeus now sought out lovers out of spite. Hera who had flung her own child of Mt Olympus had no mercy for any of his lovers nor offspring._

 _He hadn't bedded Hera again because he was certain that he'd murder her in a rage. Their marriage was the only thing keeping world and the gods together._

* * *

When Zeus returned to Mount Olympus he heard Hera's laughter, he found her laying on her bed as Dionysus threw aside the grapes he was feeding her and hovered over Hera who tilted her head allowing the god of debauchery access to her neck

Zeus threw Dionysus from Mt Olympus and demanded to know what Hera thought she was doing

"I was following your instructions my husband you told me find comfort in wine."

He dragged her to the throne room and she looked at the ugliest chair she had ever seen

"I thought nothing could be uglier than your face Hephaestus, you have surprised me this is thing is truly horrendous."

Hera looked at the throne it was made up of hundreds of blades.

"I am to sit on that she asked?"

"Marry Aphrodite to me."

"No," Hera denied his request.

"Then yes," Hephaestus pushed his mother roughly

Hera looked at Zeus with contempt.

"Where is your lover now Hera? What use is he to you?" Zeus taunted his wife.

"Such a big brave man you are Zeus, outnumbering me like this..." Hera didn't cower.

"Once you are enclosed you cannot escape," Hephaestus told her, "is there nothing you wish to say to me?"

"Yes, I love my children," Hera said sincerely

Hephaestus looked conflicted holding his hammer in his hands, once she was trapped she would not be able to escape unless she wish to perish and turned to ash.

"All three children," she told him with a head tilt.

Hephaestus struck the base of the throne and invisible bars circled her, she walked around her new throne, testing the bars. it burned her skin when she touched the bars, she inspected her hands.

Zeus touched the bars he felt nothing.

"When we lay together last, when we made this hideous abomination," she looked at Hephaestus, "when my eyes were closed it was your brother I was thinking of when you were in me," she told Zeus

Zeus beat his hands bloody trying to strike his wife who laughed wickedly safe behind the bars that even Hephaestus could not tear down only Hera's agreement to marry Aphrodite to Hephaestus could bring it down.

* * *

Poseidon knew it was a big risk to visit his queen, as Zeus was furious at him for attempting to seduce Hera. However the binding potion overrode any survival instincts he had, he needed to see his queen. He knew when Zeus was going to speak to Morgana so he used that opportunity to see Hera.

"Hera, what a surprise!" Poseidon greeted the queen of the gods. He had heard that Hera's son, Hephaestus the god of the forge had trapped his lovely mother, whom he hated into a throne and would only let her out if she married the goddess of love, Aphrodite to him. So far the Queen had denied him, saying she'd not marry a beauty to a beast.

It was his fault, he admitted, the binding potion allowed him to feel and share her fury and hatred was coursing through his veins. She had drank truth serum at his palace, and had angered Zeus. Now she was trapped by invisible bars and she could only sit on a throne made of blades. Her truth serum had worn off but Zeus' anger still held firm.

"Careful how you address me Poseidon, I am still the Queen," Hera said raising an eyebrow as she attempted to find a comfortable sitting position in the throne her son Hephaestus had fashioned for her. She found none.

"Oh but you were always my queen even when you were naught but a skinny little poultry farmers daughter."

"Don't remind me," Hera shuddered

Poseidon peeled open a pomegranate. She watched his hands. Hands that used to feed her fish and fruit as they spent entire days in the sun. She shook the memory of the waves, the sea, the sun and their skin touching as they played in the water until it was no longer just play.

"Why are you here?" she asked ignoring the pang of regret and heartbreak, a human heartbreak was worse than a god's heartbreak, her mortal feelings were more potent.

Poseidon flashed her a key.

"What do you want in return?" She asked with narrowed eyes

"A kiss."

"Be gone you sea urchin," she rubbed her temples.

"Oh come now when we were children you had no problem kissing me."

Hera's eyes bulged in indignation, she raised a finger, "They were innocent farewells and greetings and as I recall your lips were rubbery," she rolled her eyes

"Care to see if my kisses are different?"

"No, I have a husband his kisses will be sufficient."

"Pity he gives them to everyone but you," he chuckled.

"I shall not kiss you, so you can go, you are vexing me."

"I see you are hiding the fact that you are afraid," he puffed out his chest like a peacock

"Me, afraid? I fear nothing."

"You are afraid that you shall prefer my kisses to your husband's."

Hera laughed, "How did you come upon this theory?" she asked wiping her eyes

"If you felt no fear you would have kissed me the moment I asked you," he said trying not to get offended at her laughter

"Pity that theory shall never be tested out," she shrugged

"Never?" he asked

"Ever." she clarified

"I've survived 400 years without a kiss I can wait for never."

"400 years?" she asked

He nodded she stood up and met his gaze

"400 years ago I made a blunder, which has haunted my every waking moment, if you shall have me I am yours."

She extended her hand carefully, he caught her hand and brought her hand to his lips, closing his eyes only to feel her other hand in his clothes searching for the key. he let go of her hand.

she swore as the bars burned her skin, she winced in pain inspecting her burns.

He sighed and biting his lower lip he walked backwards, "you always fool me Hera."

"I fool you? You lied to my face and 400 years later all but tell me that you love me, you made a fool of me, leave my sight."

He just stared at her open mouthed, "Hera...?"

"Not another word, you did this to me," she was crying freely

He stepped forward

"No, halt." she put her hand out and looked down, "you made a fool of me," she seethed, tears gone, rage in their place. "I shall not let you do it again."

Poseidon smiled his eyes soft, "you love me? He asked smiling stupidly, "even after these years?"

She looked up in anger, her shoulders heaved, "you dare? Get out of my sight!" she said through gritted teeth

Poseidon laughed clasping his hands together, "leave him be with me!"

"You are mad," she informed him

"So I have been told."

She ran her hand over her face, "I agree to your terms," she said under her breath, instantly the throne disintegrated and Poseidon heard the slap before he felt it.

"You best leave, my husband loves you less than he loves me and he wishes to strangle me."

"Why my queen, I did not know you cared," he said touching his cheek where she had just slapped him.

"I do not, I simply cannot abide the smell of burned fish." she said snidely

He watched her in awe, he would fight armies for all all she had to do was ask.

"Stay away from me," she said and walked away

Poseidon returned to the sea. There were no storms, no sea monsters it was just peaceful in the waters. He'd be patient. His queen would come to her senses soon, there was no way she would forgive Zeus now.

* * *

Hera had been drunk when she married Aphrodite to Hephaestus, she had to be carried back to her chambers by Ares. She drank herself into oblivion every night as Zeus never left her side. He had heard about Poseidon lurking around his wife, he would not take the risk of letting Hera cuckold him.

"A word Mighty Zeus?" Aphrodite asked sweetly, bowing her head slightly

"Whore?" Hera offered looking Aphrodite up and down.

"Alone," Aphrodite said pointedly looking at Hera.

Hera laughed in her happy drunken state

Zeus cocooned Hera in a cloud and turned to Aphrodite, "she cannot hear us child, what do you need?"

"I want revenge."

"Of course you do," Zeus said wearily

"I want her punished."

"How do you propose I do that? She is half my power. Without her I am…"

"Make her mortal, give her a long life with everything she desires and then take it all away one by one."

"That sounds like something she would plan for an enemy," Zeus said clearly impressed with the goddess of love

"I want her humiliated. I want her broken. I want her paraded around like a common whore pelted with rotten fruit. I want her to feel the despair of losing her children one by one. I want her unloved., I want her powerless. I want her to go mad. I want her to have no recourse but murdered by..."

"I get it you want her to suffer," Zeus cut her short Hera was kicking at him from inside the cloud

"Yes but I want to witness it. I want to help get her in a place where she begs for death."

Zeus had agreed to Aphrodite's plan, he did feel a twinge of remorse when he set the plan into motion, Hera did not betray him, Morgana had confirmed that Hera had stayed faithful. She wanted to be mortal he reasoned as he summoned Chronos, he outlined to the God of Time what he required.

Zeus was also going to take a human form, he kept Hera by his side. He had heard that Hera and Poseidon had more or less confessed their love to each other when she was trapped in Hephaestus throne. He needed to take Poseidon out of the picture for good.

"My love, you will be mortal again, however you shall not go alone, I shall be a mortal with you, and I shall be your husband."

"Will you be faithful?" she asked arms crossed against her chest

"Is that all you think about?" He asked

"Answer the question husband."

"You will be my queen."

"Will you be faithful?"

"Hera, you just married Aphrodite to Hephaestus she is furious if I were you I would stop asking questions and prepare to become mortal again."

"Will I be loved and will I have children?"

"Yes, you'll be loved and you will have children."

Hera smiled she would finally have everything she wanted, to be a queen, to have a faithful loving husband and children it was all she wanted.

Apollo entered the room.

"Apollo you will be her tragic secret lover, you will be obsessed with her, father her children and then abandon her when she needs you most."

"What? No you are my husband, my king. What need have I of a secret lover?"

"You shan't remember none of us."

"No. I refuse I'd rather be alone why can you not love me and give me children?" Hera asked plaintively

"Because," he just extended his hand and pushed Hera and Apollo through the purple portal that Chronos had constructed in the throne room Apollo grabbed hold of Hera's foot

"I trust she will be hated, unloved, humiliated and watch her children die?"

"Yes all of that and more," Zeus assured Aphrodite

Aphrodite smiled and stepped through the portal

Hephaestus followed his wife

Ares walked towards the portal, Zeus was about to stop Ares but he changed his mind his son's eyes were red with fury, he had apparently heard Aphrodite's words about what would happen to Hera.

"Let no one pass," he told the two demigod guards

Zeus stepped through the portal to a land of free cities and the seven kingdoms ruled by a dynasty of dragons.

Poseidon stepped through the portal with his trident stained with the blood of the two recently deceased demi gods blood. He was in a hurry he had a mortal queen to court and marry, his many bastards accompanied him, and he needed collateral damage he was going to sacrifice them to win his Queen's favour.


End file.
